Measurement and modeling of economic systems presents a number of difficulties, including, but not limited to explanation of complex theoretical concepts. Theoretical concepts in economics as well as other fields can be much harder to understand than mathematics. Economic theories and methods are often quite abstract and difficult to comprehend for an average person.